LUPUS2010, the 9th International Congress on Systemic Lupus Erythematosus will occur in one of the most promising and challenging times. On the one hand, a generation of young scientists have been trained and have dedicated their lives to its understanding and treatment during one of the most unparalleled periods of discovery in the molecular basis of the disease, its genetic basis, and the development of many novel agents and with new private and public awareness and financial support. This opportunity, however, occurs as the world economic downturn threatens the risk-taking so necessary for discovery and the financing of the research, medical education, and the delivery of both established and newly discovered therapies - all barriers to harvesting the riches for improving patients'lives. LUPUS2010 will review the state of the science and the state of the art in SLE;identify future opportunities in research: identify and assemble the next generation's leaders in SLE;reduce the cognitive, communication, and conceptual barriers between lay and professional, between different disciplines, and different cultures;and close the gap between what we know, what we do and what we could do worldwide in SLE therapeusis, medical and public education, clinical and fundamental research. The proposal is for supporting scholarships for attendees from pre-industrial countries, women, under 40, from under-represented minorities, with disabilities who could not otherwise attend the meeting because of financial need.